


tfw someone is nice to you

by tedisfis



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto, i wanted to write a Whitty sickfic and then carol kind of appeared, it’s only whitty/carol in theory lol, i’m no good at writing, this is a little self indulgent i’m sorry, vomit warning, yea..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedisfis/pseuds/tedisfis
Summary: whitty throws up a little bit after running from updyke’s cronies and carol is nice to him
Relationships: whitty/carol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this is indulgent and i love whitty and i want to kiss him so bad please someone help me  
> -  
> also like sorry if there are issues with formatting im posting this from mobile on my 2005 razor flip phone and i’ll fix it when i get home on the computer anyways love ya  
> EDIT: UH hi oops this is getting a lot of attention um um i might write another chapter to this with less sick and more cute  
> also sorry for the way i write carol i don’t really see much to her personality besides like she’s really cool so like i’m going to project onto her and make her a little bit of a crack head and no i’m not taking criticism <3(joking)

Paranoia racked Whitty. Every minute or so he turned his head to look behind him- people in business attire put him on edge. He knew he’d caught a glimpse of those freaking special agents-  
As soon as he was behind whatever apartment complex, he was fine, he thought to himself. He shook his head, turning the corner into the alleyway. His panicked run had turned into a half ass jog about 20 minutes ago- he was exhausted. He was out of breath, and kind of dizzy. That’ll happen when you run halfway across the city, he supposed. He slouched against the brick wall, breathing heavily as he watched normal people walked by.

Normal people. People who don’t get chased by FBI agents or whatever the heck on a regular basis. People who didn’t have to run away every single week. Just an average, overcast day for these people. Whitty sighed and shut his eyes. Is this really his life?

What an existential thought.

He lifted himself from the wall and started pacing anxiously. He’d have to move to another town probably.. Maybe he should just live in the sewers and never come back up.. Nah. That’d make getting food harder. Whitty‘s pacing slowed to a stop, as he swallowed spit gathering at the back of his throat.  
Suddenly, the dizziness got worse, and he was struck with a wave of nausea. 

Oh, fuck. This isn’t good.

Whitty covered his mouth, stumbling past some poor pedestrian in his haste, and grabbed the edges of a trash can a little too aggressively. His world began to spin.. A strained breath escaped his lips through his clenched teeth. He shut his eyes tight, hoping the feeling would pass.  
Nope.  
Instead, another wave of nausea rolled over him. He opened his mouth, the excess drool a predecessor to sudden vomit, sputtering out and down his chin. He dipped his head further into the trash can, heaving again and again. A metal taste and smell filled most of his senses, and only encouraged another wave of vomit. It was only after he starting spitting bile did his body give him a break.  
Whitty hung his head there, breathing carefully to not upset his system again.

This really was his life , huh..?  
His face was warming up at the realization. For a second, he thought he felt hot tears in his eyes. 

“Hello..? Hey, do you need help?”  
Whitty snapped out of it and jolted up, backing away immediately from the trash can.  
oh. It was just some random girl. in fact.. it was the girl he pushed out of the way. Oh no, now he felt worse.  
Whitty stared wide eyed at her for a bit. She seemed genuinely concerned. He wiped his face onto his sleeve, noticing he missed the trash can by a lot the first time, and got a good amount on his sweater.  
“aw shit..” He mumbled under his breath  
He looked back up at her, watching her going through her backpack for something.  
“Are you okay?” She pulled out one of the little packages of tissues out and extended them to Whitty. “Do you need me to call anyone?”  
Whitty stared in silence at the gesture, unsure of how to proceed. His head was still cloudy and he was still feeling nauseous. Weakly, he pointed at the package.  
“... for me..?”  
The girl’s eyes widened a bit at hearing his voice, but she didn’t say anything. “Here, hun, take it. Get yourself cleaned up.” She leaned in a little closer, insistent. Whitty raised his hand up to grab it, hesitating for a bit. Slowly, he turned his palm face up so she could put it in his hand.  
“Are you from around here..?”  
She asked, placing the tissues gently on it. “Whoa,” she whispered, opening her hand all the way. She was comparing it to his. He closed his fingers around the tissues a bit tight, feeling self conscious. His hands were twice the size of hers probably. He had momentarily forgotten he was a huge creature to most people, although, she seemed more curious than scared. Maybe that’s why she stopped to help him.  
Whitty blinked the thought away and fumbled for a bit to open the package, carefully taking out a few tissues.  
“uh, yeah, sure....”  
He started wiping at the stains on his sweater. Because of how small the napkins were, it was kind of a feeble attempt to actually clean his sweater, but he didn’t want to make her feel bad. His eyes lifted to see if she was still there. Yep.  
A few feet stood inbetween them. He grimaced at his own awkwardness. Pushing through his persistent fogginess, he croaked out a small “thanks, Ms-“  
“Call me Carol.”  
Whitty paused for a moment, his gaze falling on her again. Now that he had a good look at her, her eyes were soft and kind. He could feel his insides start to heat up again, unsure if it was nausea or.. somethin else. He gave his hoodie’s collar a tug to let in some cool air. Why was she being so nice to him??  
“oh.. I’m.. I’m Whitmore. Yeah..”  
She gave him a smile.  
“Whitmore?” Carol held out her hand.  
Whitty quickly backed up, unsure of what she meant by holding her hand out. He knew it was a thing people do, but he’d forgotten what to do with it. Instead, he copied her, raising his hand up the same as hers.  
She looked at his hand. Wrong one.  
Quickly she switched hands and grasped his.  
Whitty was taken aback by her boldness. He stayed still, fingers stiff. She moved his hand up and down. Ah, that’s what you were supposed to do.  
“You sure you’re okay?” The look she was giving him was one of incredulousness.  
Whitty retreated a bit into his hoodie after the handshake dispatched, shoulders raised, and stuffed his hands and the tissues into his pockets, chuckling nervously.  
Smooth as hell, Whitmore, he cringed to himself, squinting at his shoes.  
Another tiny wave of nausea hit him. He quickly covered his mouth. “..scuse me-“ His glare at the trash can signaled Carol to step aside from it, and he shuffled over when she did. He didn’t hang over it this time, just. leaned by it. Just in case.  
His stomach hurt.  
He groaned under his breath, running his hand from his mouth to the top of his head, smoothing it over his wick.  
This was embarrassing, man. The feeling was stuck in his throat.  
Maybe if he adjusted himself- nope.  
“Hrgk-!” He jerked his head over the trash can, whatever was left in his stomach gushing out his mouth. It didn’t last as long as the first time did. After trying to spit the taste out of his mouth, he wiped his mouth once more with the same sleeve, effectively doing nothing to clean his face.  
“..shit- I’m so sorry...”  
Carol gave a soft sigh. This man looked absolutely miserable. “Don’t be sorry.” She swung her backpack over her shoulder. “ You’re not feeling good and I want to help.” Whitty swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“If you want, we can go down to the coffee shop down the street. You should get some water.”  
Whitty shut his eyes tight once again, taking a deep breath.  
Water would do him some good probably. Hell, maybe hanging out with someone like Carol would do him some good. There might’ve not been another person around here like her.  
“..sounds good.”


	2. it’s a second chapter i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay didn’t wanna work on it too long sorry if it ends too abruptly or there’s like weird errors in gonna close my eyes and click post i’m sleepy okay they’re cute goodnight

-  
The first handful of minutes of the walk to the coffee shop were kind of awkward. Carol had so much to talk about. She just kept going and going. Whitty didn’t mind though; she had so much to share. He just didn’t talk or reply much. Mostly because he just felt so exhausted, but a little bit of it was because he didn’t want to drop some dumbassery and make this girl regret ever helping him. Though, at this point, he wasn’t sure what he could do to get rid of her. Carol seemed pretty unperturbed by his whole existence so far.  
Which was pretty strange now that it crossed his mind. He couldn’t imagine being shoved by someone like him and being okay with it. He’d probably beat the crap out of himself. Not that Carol was in the position to.  
He watched her practically skip her way across the sidewalk without a care in the world. For a brief second he wondered if SHE was one of the guys after him. That’d explain why she’s so nice... Like she’s going to lure him into a trap or something  
Anxiety prickled his skin. Stupid, he thought. I cant believe I let this happen...  
Well, if she pulled out a gun or something, he would for sure be ready.  
But..  
“I like it when the clouds roll in..”  
Carol had lifted her face to the sky, surveying it. For a second, he saw her eyes sparkled with wonder.  
“It seems like it never rains here. I hope it does.”  
Whitty sighed. His guard was still up- but there’s no way she meant him any harm. Updyke’s boot lickers wouldn’t know nice if it choked them to death and threw their bodies into a pile and lit them on fire.  
“You like the rain?”  
Whitty looked down at her. She was backwards walking now, dark eyes awaiting an answer. “Um, yeah.” He could use some actually. He was feeling way too hot.  
“You’re tall.”  
Whitty cleared his throat, nodding in agreement with her.  
“Have you always been that tall?”  
He tried not to smirk at that question. “No, I-“  
“I have a friend who’s like 6’3. She’s pretty cool. I wish I was tall. She’s from Hawaii.”  
Whitty shook his head at the word.  
“Have you been?”  
“Ha- Hav-ee?”  
“Hawaii.”  
“Is that, like, a place?”  
“Uh- yeah?”  
Huh. You learn something new everyday.  
Carol spun back around so she faced where she was walking.  
“It’s got lots of palm trees and fields and sun and beaches.. There are some on an island called Maui...”  
Whitty had heard about beaches, and man, he always wanted to go to one. He thought about a nice, sunny day, warm sand, and that whole ass ocean. No one bothering him, just.. relaxing.  
“So what are you?”  
That question snapped him out of his little day dream.  
She had stopped walking, so he did too. The coffee shop was right behind her.  
He was expecting it sooner or later, but the way she asks caught him off guard.  
As if searching for an answer in the streets, his eyes darted left to right, focusing on nothing. Finally, he lifted his shoulders and dropped them in a dismissive shrug.  
“I’d like to know too.”  
Sensing he didn’t want to say more than that, Carol nodded in understanding. She turned and opened the clear glass door to the coffee shop, stepping aside for him to go through first.  
Whitty looked inside the store, glancing at each face of every person in there just to be sure. And man, there were quite a bit of bodies in there. Sweaty, hot, skin touching other skin-  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
“I’m staying out here.” he crossed his arms.  
Carol frowned, but when she really actually looked inside the shop, she dropped the frown. “oh.”  
“You know, I’ll be fine,” Whitty waved it all away. “I, uh, I don’t need water anymore.” He turned to leave, thankful he had a reason to get out of this social interaction. “Thanks for the offer.”  
“Wait!” Carol looked back into the store. “I’ll be fast, promise!”  
Whitty clenched his fist for a brief moment, then relaxed, turning back and watching her disappear into the cafe crowd. Literally. Where’d she go? Whitty searched for her among the people, but couldn’t see her anywhere. He wrung his hands together, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was staring at him or walking his way.  
Anxiety still had its hold on him, along with his pressing exhaustion. His brain was in power save mode, that’s for sure. Maybe he should eat something. Hmm... Maybe not. He still wasn’t sure if he felt better or not. He just.. felt unsure.  
Unsure to what to think about feeling sick, or almost getting caught this morning, or-  
“Here!” Whitty jumped at Carol’s sudden appearance, peeping in surprise.  
Carol flashed him an apologetic smile, and showed him the water.  
Oh no. Carol got him a water bottle instead of a cup of water. Whitty’s jaw dropped as she shook it in his direction. You actually have to pay for that!  
“No- please, I’ll be okay.” Whitty gave her a weak, unconvincing smile.  
Carol rolled her eyes, sighing. “Stop, just take it, hun.”  
Whitty’s face was getting hot out of frustration. He didn’t deserve this kindness.  
“Miss, I’m serious, I can’t-“  
“Take it you dummy!”  
“Why are you being so nice to me!?”  
Carol seemed surprised as his tone, but stood firm.  
Whitty slapped a hand across his mouth. It came across as upset. Maybe he was upset.  
Not being able to understand her compassion made him feel upset. And confused. And maybe a handful of other things he couldn’t quite grasp.  
“How’d your mama teach you to treat others?” Carol was stern back, her eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed. She shoved it in his direction once again.  
Whitty stared at the water bottle.  
Suddenly, it meant more than just water. 

It was an offer of friendship.

Whitty took it, his fingers wrapping around the chilled plastic. It was a welcome feeling, considering he was practically burning from embarrassment at the moment.  
Sighing, he hung his head. “Thank you again.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Carol crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side.  
“You look like a tomato, my guy.”  
Whitty tensed up, squeezing the water bottle and essentially crushing it. The top exploded off and water spilled out over his hands.  
It practically turned into steam upon contact, eliciting a small “ssss”.  
That dumb smile on her face turned into a grin as she started laughing at him.  
Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT  
> YO 70 KUDOS..... ADDSGSFSF


End file.
